fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 20 - Mishaela's Wrath
On the surface, Swizzle wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Candlehead, swam to Candlehead and held her close not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn Swizzle. Candlehead: "Swizzle, you've got to get away from here." Swizzle was going to stay with his love no matter what. Swizzle: "No, I won't leave you." But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface, but before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. then a large gold spike came between them and it was revealed to be part of Mishaela's crown. It was Mishaela. they were lifted as Mishaela, having transformed into a giant cy-bug, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible roaring laughter and they dove into the sea gazing up at the monster before them. Mishaela: "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Swizzle: "Look out!" He noticed one of Mishaela’s robotic legs coming down on them. They both dive into the waters and avoid her leg. Mishaela was now all-powerful. With the trident in her possession, Mishaela created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. Mishaela: "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Swizzle from Candlehead again. She cried out his name as she saw him plummet to the water. Swizzle gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Candlehead looked up at the insane cy-bug. Mishaela: "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she used the trident to stirred up a whirlpool. This whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Ursula looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Candlehead manages to grab on to a rock stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea She saw Swizzle swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Swizzle sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him sending him underwater. Candlehead: "SWIZZLE!" Swizzle was under the water then saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Swizzle rushed to the steering wheel. As for Candlehead, she was still stuck on her rock. The evil witch Mishaela looked over and saw Candlehead holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but Candlehead dodged but fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Swizzle, he struggled to get to the wheel with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocked him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Candlehead looked up and saw Mishaela staring down at her with an evil grin. Mishaela unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Candlehead barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Swizzle made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Mishaela while Mishaela was too preoccupied to notice him. Candlehead was curled up and terrified and as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken and he was going to us that to his advantage. Mishaela laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. Mishaela: "So much for true love!" Mishaela raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shown a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Candlehead's eyes widened in fear as she watched Mishaela raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, at the last second Swizzle jerked the helm a hard. This caught Mishaela’s attention, she turned to see the ship coming right for her. the sea witch's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked 'O', Swizzle steers the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Mishaela roars with pain, and starts to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony as lightning struck her and while electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. she wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink as Swizzle dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Chuck, and Jay hid their eyes from the devastating light as Mishaela sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil sea witch exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Swizzle slowly crawled to the shore then collapse in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea begins to calm back down as everything returns to normal. The whirlpool disappears and the shipwrecks sink back down the ocean floor below. the remains of the evil Mishaela sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Mishaela’s lair. All the polyp cake toppings that surrounded the lair saw that Mishaela had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mer-candy-people as the effects from the witch’s spells wore off for good and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature King Gene who changed back into his old self and he picked up his trident. He smiles, knowing everything is truly back to normal. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction